


Dear Leader I Am But A Nothingness

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For tortugax.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dear Leader I Am But A Nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> For tortugax.

She'd tasted good, and it had almost surprised him. If he'd thought about it (he's thought about it), he'd have expected her to taste sour, the way her words must taste when she's taking him for a ride. Again.

Back to the way it was, she said. _What if I don't like the way it was?_ But she'd never really paid any attention to what he wanted, not since they met and she'd taken his sandwich, the one with his favourite filling, and laughed at him when he asked for it back. He'd called her mean, and she'd just stuck her tongue out at him. Boone remembered thinking that she was pretty, but annoying.

Funny how things don't change with the passing of nearly a decade. Shannon is still annoying. She's not pretty any more. Now, she's beautiful. But definitely still annoying.

"Get dressed," she said. The light was coming in at the window. Boone didn't move. "Come on, Boone." _No._ "Say something, at least."

"Shut up, Shannon."

"Fine. Be that way." Still in last night's clothes, Shannon snatched up her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow. I have to pack."

He could move quickly when he wanted, and he wanted now. His hand was on her wrist before she had taken three steps to the door. "No."

"Boone, what?" She rolled her eyes at him and shook her wrist out of his grasp. She could challenge so well with her eyes.

He took the challenge. Surged towards her, and kissed her, hard, meeting no resistance. She growled with annoyance, opening her mouth and shoving her tongue against his, aggressive gesture. It gave him a momentary sense-memory of the night before, and he twitched. He pulled her to him by the hips, she pushed him back down onto the bed.

He rolled them over. "Want to taste you again," he murmured into her mouth, and she responded by clamping either side of his waist with her knees. He moaned, one hand flat-palmed and making its way past the folds of skirt fabric. She still wasn't wearing any underwear.

Her neck arched as his fingers stroked the inside of her thighs, the crease of hip meeting leg, and further in. He kissed her neck, slid down the length of her body, and pushed her skirt up around her waist.

"Boone," she whispered, one finger tracing along the curve of his ear. Boone placed one kiss on her thigh, then dipped. Kissed, long, and lightly sucked. Shannon groaned.

~*~

He counted bruises in the shower. This one from the fight the day before yesterday, that one from knocking into the bedpost this morning. He might have known Shannon would bruise him, it seemed to be a talent of hers.

He got them a taxi to the airport. "Have you got everything?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Yes, mother. How long do we have to wait? God, I hate long flights."

"Next time, don't move to the other side of the world then, Shan." He hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and led her towards the gate.


End file.
